Todo por Amor
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Un año pasa rápido... pero para Hermione, quizás ese sea un año que defina toda su vida.


**TODO POR AMOR**

Era increíble el frío que podía llegar a sentir en ese lugar. Rodeada de lujos, rodeada de gente… y se sentía tan sola y vacía. Quería huir, pero ¿A dónde? No tenía opción. "_Un año pasa rápido"_, se había convencido a si misma. ¿De verdad era así?

- ¿Qué haces deambulando por estos pasillos?

-

Se sobresalto. Pensó que no había nadie, usualmente se reúnen a esa hora.

- El señor Malfoy me pidió inspeccionar las habitaciones – contesto rápidamente, tratando de no escucharse muy nerviosa.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Ahora deja que una _sangre sucia_ este a sus anchas? Escucha bien, cuando se enfade de ti, te matará… pero eso no impedirá que te gocemos un poco antes de eso, ¿O si?

-

Se acerco a ella en forma amenazadora, haciéndola retroceder hasta topar con una pared. No había escapatoria. Estaba a la merced de ese asqueroso ser, que le causaba tanta repugnancia. Le toco la entrepierna por arriba del pantalón, haciéndola sentir su repulsiva caricia.

- Suéltame – se atrevió a protestar.

- Tu no estas aquí para dar ordenes, eres una esclava, ¿Lo olvidas?

-

¿Qué hacer? Si lo pateaba, era seguro que _él_ la golpearía. Pero su dignidad estaría intacta. ¿Dignidad? ¡Ja! ¿Cuál? La que le quedaba se había esfumado al momento de aceptar estar en ese espantoso lugar. Ya no quedaba nada de su altivez. Nada de su orgullo. Ahora solo era un objeto esperando a ser desechado. Al menos valía la pena. Debe valer la pena.

Cuando la astuta mano subió un poco mas de donde debería, ya no se contuvo. Preferible que la mate a golpes, a soportar esa humillación. El trato no era ese. Se atrevió finalmente a lanzar un buen golpe al estomago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor.

- ¡Estúpida, te voy a…!

Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero nada sucedía. Se dio cuenta de que habían regresado. Y ciertamente no era conveniente que lo vieran azotándola, por mas que ella lo mereciera.

- Esto no se ha saldado – le susurro antes de irse.

Lo vio alejarse, y fue cuando pudo respirar tranquila. Al menos por el momento. Solo que la paz dudaría muy poco. Fue a la cocina rápidamente, donde se supone que debería estar en primer lugar, y se dispuso a preparar todo.

- ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme!

Esa voz… fingiendo cortar unos ingredientes, observo a dos de ellos arrastrando a una pobre chica. Había cruzado dos palabras con ella en Hogwarts, pero en ese lugar se hicieron buenas amigas. Recibió un par de golpes por ella. Si no podían estar unidas en ese calvario, ¿Cómo sobrevivirán?

- ¿A dónde la llevan? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- No te importa, _sangre sucia_ – le contestó uno de ellos, viéndola con furia.

- Si la aprietas mas, la vas a matar – levanto la vista, aunque sabía que estaba prohibido.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – uno de ellos se aproximo con furia - ¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarnos!

Levanto su mano, pero antes de poder estrellarla en el rostro de la chica, alguien entro a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – era _él_

- La sangre sucia se atrevió a contestarme – se justifico.

- ¿Es cierto? – la miro con su característica frialdad.

- Solo le sugerí que la soltara un poco, su cuello comenzaba a amoratarse, y podía matarla. ¿Y de que les va a servir una esclava muerta? – lo dijo calmadamente, sin inmutarse. Antes se moría de miedo cuando lo veía. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y no podía verlo a los ojos. Ejercía tanto poder en ella… pero ahora era diferente. Estar con él ya se había hecho una costumbre. Una mala costumbre.

- Entonces llévala tu – ordenó – cámbiala… que se vea presentable. Quiero una buena oferta por ella.

- Puedes contar con ello – dejo lo que hacía, dirigiéndose a su nueva amiga.

- Oye – la tomo fuertemente del brazo - ¿Terminaste lo que te ordene?

- Si – lo miro fríamente. Dos pueden hacer lo mismo – todas, y te hice dos de envenenamiento. Las vas a necesitar.

Vio su sonrisa burlona, mientras le soltaba el brazo. Era una eficiente empleada que era buena en la cama. Pero a las empleadas les pagan. Esclava es la palabra, aunque no le guste.

- Vamos, Lisa… - la ayudo a ponerse de pie, para llevarla a una de las habitaciones.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, Lisa apoyándose en ella. No solo físicamente. Moralmente, espiritualmente… trataban de darse animo.

La puso delicadamente en la cama, mientras buscaba que ropa ponerle.

- No sé como aguantas esto – le dijo en voz apenas audible – quisiera estar muerta.

- Lisa – la miró con ternura – no quiero escucharte decir eso. Hemos pasado por mucho, pero ya verás que pronto saldrás de aquí. De seguro alguien te va a rescatar, y de esa forma podrás ser libre.

- ¿Y si no? No creo que pueda soportar esta vida por mucho tiempo.

- Ya verás que si.

- Y si no – Lisa se había puesto de pie – me escaparé. Te lo prometo. Y no solo eso, haré que vengan a rescatarte.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Rescatarla a ella? Jamás había imaginado algo así. Y por su bien, era mejor que no pasara.

- No, Lisa, no quiero que hagas eso – trato de convencerla – escapa tu, pero no digas a nadie que sabes donde estoy. Que piensen que estoy muerta, que desistan de buscarme. Cuando vuelva, les dará gusto verme, y todos felices. No hay necesidad de arriesgar a todos por eso.

- ¿Y por qué estas tan segura de que regresaras?

- Me dio su palabra, Lisa… me dijo que era un año solamente… ese fue el trato.

- ¡Pero no lo va a respetar! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡No te ha vendido porque le sirves! ¡Y le servirás! ¿Crees que te dejara ir al año? ¡No seas ingenua!

- Sé que así lo hará. Y si dices donde estoy, correrá riesgo. Lo hice por él… por el bien de todos… es mejor así.

Lisa ya no argumentó nada. Sabía el enorme sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo. Y si estaba tan confiada en que estaría libre en un año… debía respetarla. Pero la había ayudado tanto… la defendió tantas veces… se lo debía. Si escapaba, ayudaría a su amiga. Era una promesa a si misma. Aun si ella no estaba de acuerdo, cualquier cosa es mejor que la vida de perros que llevan en ese lugar.

Bajaron poco después, ya que si tardaban mucho, subirían por Lisa sin importarles como estaba. Entraron a la sala, viéndolos a todos reunidos. _Él_ parecía complacido.

- Excelente trabajo – la felicitó – no sospecharía de donde proviene. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Cierra todo cuando salgamos, y sigue con tus labores.

Ella asintió, y antes de salir, Lisa la abrazó fuertemente.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione, te prometo que saldrás de esto.

- Suerte, Lisa – le deseo antes de separarse de ella.

- ¡Que conmovedor! – se burló _él_.

Los vio salir rápidamente, y se dispuso a cerrar todo, como le había ordenado. A diferencia de Lisa y las otras personas, a ella le daban una especie de "trato preferencial". No era una esclava cualquiera. Supervisaba todo, y no era tan malo. Cuando hacía todo como se le pedía, _él_ era amable. No la trataba con dureza, y podía llegar incluso a olvidarse de pegarle. Lo malo era cuando se molestaba. Pero casi nunca pasaba, se esforzaba porque no pasara. Aun así no dejaba de ser una prisión. No había visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, ya que en ese lugar todo debe estar cerrado. Ventanas. Puertas. Cortinas. Todo. Había un enorme jardín en la parte de atrás, según había escuchado. Pero no le daba permiso de salir ni a ahí. Si ocupaba algo, solo debía pedirlo y otros esclavos o algún mortifago se lo traería.

Suspiro lentamente. Muchos no entenderían porque estaba ahí. Porque estaba ahí _voluntariamente_. "_No solo Harry puede hacer sacrificios y ser el héroe_", pensaba. Harry Potter… sonrío al imaginarse a su amigo. Su mejor amigo. El chico que ella había amado. Después de todo, por eso estaba en ese lugar. Por amarlo tanto, y hacer todo para mantenerlo a salvo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Mientras ella debía hacer pociones, de seguro Harry estaba en plena pelea con algún mortifago, o descubriendo nuevos secretos. Porque todos tenemos secretos, pero los que rodean a Harry afectan a mas personas de las que se pudiera imaginar. Ella es un claro ejemplo.

Dándose cuenta de la hora, subió con una charola de comida. Abrió lentamente la puerta, que hacía un rechinido que siempre la hacía erizarse. Y vio su silueta, sentada en la ventana. La única ventana abierta. Y era el poco tiempo que tenía contacto con el mundo exterior. Donde se daba cuenta que aun había sol y nubes. Que aun había pájaros libres, volando en su esplendor. Que aun había un mundo aparte del que ella vivía. Pero la luz del sol le molestaba. Y los pájaros eran excesivamente ruidosos. Y las nubes eran muy asimétricas. Quizás estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en este lugar, que ya había olvidado que antes el sol era maravilloso, y las nubes formaban imágenes graciosas, y que los pájaros la arrullaban con su canto. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Acaso ya estaba disfrutando tanto el vivir en ese lugar, que lo exterior le causaba repulsión? ¡No! No era posible.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, entró lentamente, y acercó una silla frente a la silueta. Le daba una lastima verla así… ya no hablaba. Ni siquiera con _él_. Era como un cuerpo sin nada adentro. Su mente se había ido, y no planeaba regresar pronto, a lo que se ve. Solo estaba sentada ahí, viendo a través de la ventana. Día y noche. Noche y día. Ni siquiera dormía bien. Solo observaba… sin que nadie supiera que era lo que en verdad veía. Y todo eso se desencadeno a raíz de la muerte de su esposo. En cuanto le dieron la noticia, su mente se marcho. Y ahora era su trabajo alimentarla y tratar de hacer que se moviera un poco. Era como una muñeca, todo lo hacía mecánicamente.

Comenzó a alimentarla, charlando con ella de Hogwarts, de lo que le gustaba. Disfrutaba ese tiempo, porque hablaba a sus anchas, y se desahogaba. Los primeros días lloro por su encierro. Después, al acostumbrarse, la conversación giro a sus pendientes y lo que había en la mansión. Nunca recibía respuesta. Era lógico.

Cuando terminó, acomodo todo para llevarse la charola. La recostó, pero ella se reincorporo de nuevo.

- Tiene que dormir – le dijo suavemente – le cerrare la ventana.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer la tomo de la mano con fuerza, pero sin dañarla, y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno – se sorprendió – no la cerraré, pero debe prometerme dormir. No se ve nada bien.

- Todo por amor… - le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿¿Qué?? – la miro con estupefacción - ¿¿Qué dijo??

- Todo por amor… - le repitió, y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- No le entiendo – se puso en cuclillas, para verla fijamente.

- Y tu también… estas condenada…

La sacudió para que le dijera algo mas, pero lo único que hizo fue llorar, y sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, poniéndolo en su mano.

- ¿Quiere que me lo quede? – pregunto con cierto temor.

No obtuvo respuesta. Después de llorar un rato, se quedo dormida. Se le partía el alma verla así, pero ahora tenía que averiguar porque le dijo eso. Guardo el pañuelo, no sin antes inspeccionarlo. Las iniciales _N.M__. _en dorado se resaltaban en uno de los bordes.

"_Me dio su pañuelo"_ pensó. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué razón querría ella que lo conservara? Escucho voces. Habían regresado. Y tenía que informarle a _él_ sobre lo sucedido.

Después de que todos se fueron, mientras le servía la cena, buscaba el momento apropiado de decirle.

- Siéntate – le ordenó con voz tranquila – sabes que detesto cenar solo.

Obedeció de inmediato. Se veía de buen humor, de seguro todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado.

- Por poco y nos descubren hoy – le dijo sonriendo – pero nos ayudo el hechizo que me dijiste.

Con razón se estaba portando tan amable. Gracias a lo que ella le sugería, salvaba su vida. Ser la sabelotodo de las clases traía beneficios a todos, por lo que se ve.

- Vi a Potter…

Levanto su mirada, fijándola en los ojos de él. ¿¿Harry?? ¿¿Había visto a Harry?? Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago.

- Por el momento me pidió una tregua – le explicó – después de todo, ambos queremos al señor tenebroso muerto, aunque por diferentes razones.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué le dijiste? – se sonrojo.__

- ¿Tu que crees? – le sonrío con sorna – actuó sorprendido cuando me negué. ¡Como si fuera la gran revelación! Jamás me uniría a él por nada. Lo odio incluso mas que al señor tenebroso… pero no es mi objetivo eliminarlo por ahora.__

Al decir lo último la miro con cierto rencor, y ella se estremeció.

- ¿Aun enamorada de él? – le pregunto en su tono hiriente.

No contesto. Ya no sabía que contestarle. El amor por Harry parecía ya atrás. Ya no recordaba esa sensación de bienestar al pensar en él. Ni imaginaba la calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de sus caricias. Todo eso se había esfumado ¿Lo dejo de amar, o nunca lo había amado?

- Tu mamá hablo hoy – decidió cambiar el tema antes de que siguiera acosándola con el tema de Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué? – la vio con sorpresa - ¿En serio?__

- Si… aunque no entendí lo que me dijo… __

- ¿Qué fue?__

- _Todo por amor_… - repitió, recordando lo que había pasado.__

Le pareció verlo temblar al decirle lo último.

- Y también me entrego esto… - saco el pañuelo pulcramente doblado en su bolsillo, mostrándoselo.

- Mi papá le dio este pañuelo cuando estaban comprometidos – explicó rápidamente.

- No sé porque me lo dio a mi… ¿Quieres que lo ponga debajo de su almohada? ¿O prefieres quedártelo?

- No… - siguió comiendo como si nada – quédatelo. Si te lo dio, tuvo sus razones.

- ¿Tu sabes porque me dijo eso?

- Mi mamá no estaba enamorada de papá cuando se casaron – comenzó a narrarle – la obligaron a comprometerse por el bien de la familia. Papá no era toda dulzura, la trataba duramente. Nos trataba a todos de esa forma. Pero mamá aprendió a amarlo, y siempre decía que ella había sacrificado su felicidad por amar a mi padre. _Todo por amor_.

- Pero… si amaba a tu padre… ¿Eso no la hacía feliz?

- La felicidad es compleja. No era feliz, pero no podía dejarlo. Era enfermizo, era extraño… era amor. No necesariamente que ames a alguien indica que serás feliz.

- Claramente – murmuro para si misma.

- Espero que poco a poco se vaya recuperando, sigue hablando con ella, quizás es lo que le hace bien.

Asintió, pensando si debía decirle lo último que su madre menciono. _"Y tu también… estas condenada"_… ¿Qué le había querido decir con eso? ¿Por qué estaba condenada?

Mientras él se iba al despacho a planear la siguiente estrategia, ella limpio todo, y subió a su habitación. Poco después entro él.

- Hoy dormirás conmigo – dijo, y salió de nuevo.

De repente tembló. Estaba de buen humor, hoy no la lastimaría. Aunque era un poco brusco, la primera vez que la tomo, fue a la fuerza. Esta de mas decir que le dolió muchísimo. Sintió que se partía en dos. Lloró, grito, suplicó… pero todo parecía inútil. Incluso parecía que eso lo excitaba mas. Después le sugirió que mejor cooperara, porque estaría ahí mucho tiempo. Un año, para ser exactos.

Ahora se recriminaba, porque realmente estaba disfrutándolo. Era como una droga, que poco a poco le vas agarrando el gusto, hasta que te vuelves una experta. Y pensar que antes con el simple hecho de rozar sus manos con Harry le causaban una repentina vergüenza… y ahora podría darle clases al ojiverde de cómo satisfacerla en la cama. ¿Avergonzarse de ello? Quizás antes… ahora ha hecho tantas cosas, que no hay espacio para el pudor.

Fue una noche especialmente pasional. Debe estar de excelente humor, ya que hasta se porto ¿Tierno?... bueno, tierno en su forma tosca. Se levantó antes que él para prepararle todo, sin percatarse que un par de ojos grises la tenían vigilada. Todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus entonaciones… todo era parte de él, aun sin que ella lo notara.

- ¡Ah! Ya despertaste – al fin se percata de su mirada – tengo todo listo, ¿Pociones de nuevo?

- Si – le dice mientras se levanta - ¿Las ordenaste?

- Y agregué algunas con instrucciones precisas de cómo deben usarse – sonrío levemente, aunque no sabía la razón.

- Escuche que golpeaste a Ariel… - se despojo de su ropa sin pudor frente a ella. Bueno, ¿Qué tenía que esconderle de cualquier modo?

- Ah… - sintió un escalofrío. De seguro la golpearía, así que no había porque negarlo – es cierto.

- La única razón por la que estas viva es porque eres mi esclava personal – le dijo en tono recriminatorio – eres una _sangre sucia_, no puedes estar golpeando a los que te son superiores.

Enrojeció de momento. Otra humillación mas a la lista.

- ¡El empezó a tocarme! – dijo elevando la voz - ¡Y eso no estaba en el trato! Los respeto, y no porque sean superiores a mi, sino porque eso fue lo que acordamos, pero no voy a dejar que cualquier idiota me ponga las manos encima. Prefiero que me mates, a dejar sus sucias manos de nuevo en mi…

- ¿Intento propasarse? – pregunto, interrumpiendo sus quejas.

- Si… dime de una vez si así va a ser, para atenerme…

- No, tienes razón, no es parte del trato. Solo por esta ocasión, no te castigaré. Pero ten mucho cuidado…

Se alejo para darse un baño, dejándola temblando de furia. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a todo eso.

La rutina siguió igual. Ayudarle en lo que podía, enseñarle nuevos hechizos (se nota que Hogwarts lo paso de noche), mantenerle la cama caliente cuando al señor se le diera la gana. Y limpiar, cocinar, y atender a esa pobre mujer encerrada en su habitación. Noto que Ariel tenía golpes en el rostro, pero no quiso averiguar si había sido él quien lo había castigado, o si por otra causa. Aunque las miradas de odio que le dirigía indicaban que él le había enseñado a respetar a _su_ esclava.

Perdió la cuenta de cuanto llevaba en ese lugar. Todos los días eran tan oscuros, que perdía la cuenta de si era noche o día. Si era Lunes o Viernes. Si era Julio o Diciembre. Simplemente vivía para complacerlo a él, y solo a él.

Pero no todo era una gran desgracia. Aprendió a verle algo bueno. Lo principal, era que nadie mas que él la tocaba. Además había mucho que leer, y que aprender. Si Harry tenía secretos, él era toda una caja de pandora. Descubrió cosas de su niñez y su adolescencia que desconocía, y que quizás influyeron a la crueldad que lo caracterizaba. A veces le preguntaba, y podían platicar por horas, como dos buenos amigos. Como Harry y ella. Bueno, no igual, pero se asemejaba. Y parecía que con ella no tenía recato en decir lo que pasaba por su mente. Como si fuera su confidente.

Estaba en la cocina, cuando lo escuchó llegar. Pero no venía solo. Se disponía a preparar algo para llevarlo a la sala, cuando sintió un vuelco en su estomago.

- Deja las cordialidades, Malfoy, sabes a lo que vengo.

¡Esa voz!... no… no podía ser… ¡Era imposible!

- No, no sé a que vienes, Potter, y francamente, no es algo grato para mi tenerte en la sala de MI casa.

Harry Potter estaba en la sala… a unos metros de ella. Su escape, su puerta a la libertad…

- ¡Vengo por Hermione! – parecía que Harry perdería los estribos, reconocía ese tono de voz - ¡Sé que la tienes de tu esclava, bastardo, así que déjala ir!

- Yo no tengo a nadie a la fuerza, Potter – respondió con molestia – y aprovecha mi hospitalidad, si quisiera, te sacaría a patadas de aquí.

- ¡HERMIONE! – comenzó a gritarle - ¡SAL, NO TENGAS MIEDO!

¿¿Qué hacer?? Si salía, él la golpearía. Pero de cualquier modo lo iba a hacer, y si no salía, Harry comenzaría a buscarla, haciéndolo enojar mas. Dando un gran respiro, camino lentamente a la sala.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Harry apenas si podía creerlo. Era su Hermione, pero no lo era. Totalmente diferente a como él la recodaba, toda su alegría, toda su vitalidad… solo quedaba su hermosa figura.

- ¡Hermione! – corrió a abrazarla. Ella no correspondió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con cierto desdén.

- ¡Vengo por ti! ¡No le temas a este malnacido! ¡Yo te protegeré!

- No necesito de tu protección – contesto secamente, separándose del ojiverde.

- ¿¿De que hablas?? ¡Vamonos, Malfoy te dejara ir!

- Es cierto – afirmó él – si quieres irte con Potter, hazlo.

Lo veía tan calmado… era como si no le importara que se fuera. _"Serás mi esclava un año, y yo dejare vivo a Potter por ese tiempo… o puedo matarlo ahora mismo. Solo es un año, después podrás irte, lo prometo"_… ese había sido el trato. Y tenía que cumplirlo, por mas tentador que fuera irse con Harry.

- No quiero irme – contestó al fin – me gusta estar aquí, y aquí me quedaré.

- ¡Sé que eres su esclava! ¡Sé del trato! ¡Él no puede hacerme nada! ¡No tienes que temer, y sacrificarte por mi!

- Ya te dije que quiero quedarme.

- ¿¿Qué le hiciste?? – Harry tomo a Draco de la camisa con fuerza - ¡De seguro la hechizaste!

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – se metió a defenderlo - ¡No me ha hecho nada, y entiéndelo NO QUIERO IRME CONTIGO!

- ¡Pero…!

- Ya la escuchaste – el rubio se puso de pie – no quiere irse. Ahora te pido que te vayas de mi casa, antes de que me moleste.

- ¡Hermione…!

Harry la toma del antebrazo, pero ella se suelta violentamente, subiendo rápidamente a una de las habitaciones. Escucho un par de amenazas del ojiverde al rubio, y un fuerte portazo.

Escucho pasos subiendo por las escaleras, y se arrinconó como niña pequeña, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, en cuclillas. Entró con violencia, y se dirigió hacía ella, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Así que contactaste a Potter, eh? – le dijo con tono molesto.

No supo que contestar. No hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Él estrello su mano abierta en el rostro de la chica, dándole tres bofetadas. Sintió su rostro reventar de dolor. Cayó de rodillas, y sintió otro golpe en el estomago. El dolor era tanto, que cerró los ojos, esperando que terminará. Y después dejo de sentir dolor… dejo de sentir que estaba viva. Quizás ya había muerto, y por fin descansaría. ¿Pero era lo que quería? ¿Descansar eternamente sin _él_?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo un leve malestar. De repente todo comenzó a dolerle, estremeciéndose.

- Mírate nada mas – suspiró la persona que estaba con ella – ahora si que se le paso la mano.

- ¿Quién…?

- Soy Isaac, uno de los "socios" de tu señor – sonrío – me encargo que cuidara de ti… No trates de hablar mucho, y si puedes, tampoco abras los ojos. Te hará mejor. Que increíble que tu seas Hermione Granger, siempre te admiré en Hogwarts, eras la mas inteligente.

¿Un Mortifago siendo amable? ¿Con ella? ¿Y diciéndole que la admiraba? ¿¿Cómo era esto posible?? Pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo mas, de nuevo quedo inconsciente del esfuerzo que había hecho para despertar.

Sin saber cuanto llevaba dormida, escucho voces a lo lejos.

- Si no la quieres, mátala, Draco, ¿Para que la estas haciendo sufrir así? Pobre criatura…

- Isaac, ¿De cuando acá eres alma caritativa de los _sangre sucia_?

- No disfruto la tortura, prefiero muertes rápidas y sin dolor, es mejor ese exterminio.

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Al menos ya la puedes reconocer – escucho una risa leve – yo creo que en dos semanas estará como nueva. Claro, siempre y cuando no te vuelvas a pasar y a darle otra golpiza de estas.

- No pude contenerme, llamó a Potter por ayuda…

- ¿Y? No se fue con él.

- ¡Pero lo llamó! Y aun no se cumplía el año…

- Dime algo, Draco, cuando se cumpla todo, y la dejes ir, ¿La matarás?

- Si se interpone en mi camino, si.

- ¿Y si no? ¿Y si nunca la vuelves a ver?

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

- Creo que te esta importando mas de lo que piensas, Draco.

- No puedo cambiar por nadie…

Escucho una puerta cercana, y vislumbró una silueta entrando.

- Vaya, ya estas despierta… yo creo que hoy si puedes comer.

- Gracias… - le murmuro.

- De nada, preciosa… a ver, te ayudaré a que puedas comer. Draco no quiere que mueras, al menos no hoy.

Hablaban de la muerte tan natural… bueno, es algo natural, pero aun así no dejaba de darle escalofríos.

- ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts? – pregunto con voz baja, tratando de no lastimarse.

- Si… soy un año mayor que ustedes. Pero aun así escuchaba de la famosa Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

Trato de sonreír, pero sintió una punzada leve.

- ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor?

- No… estoy bien… eres muy diferente a todos los mortifagos que están aqu

- Y tu muy diferente a todos los _sangre sucia_ que mantienen aquí. Para empezar, has durado mucho, y tienes muchos privilegios.

- Lo s

- Nunca había pensado que Draco accedería a tenerte así… supongo que tuvo razones muy valiosas.

¿Razones muy valiosas? ¿Verla humillada y arrastrándose? La verdad no tenía ni idea porque él le había propuesto ese trato, pero lo aceptó, y ahí estaba, pagando las consecuencias de eso.

- Creí que todos los mortifagos eran crueles – dijo para cambiar el tema.

- No, no todos – le sonrío amable – muchos son mortifagos por obligación. Cada quien tiene sus razones, y por eso todos actuamos de diferente forma, aunque sigamos un mismo propósito.

- ¿Y cual es tu propósito?

- Ser alguien… Te voy a dar un consejo, muchacha, si es que quieres llegar completa al año. Mientras mantengas feliz al amo, todo será calma en tu vida. No lo hagas enojar, y ya verás como te trata mejor.

Lo vio con aprehensión. Ese había sido su plan hasta que Harry se apareció. De seguro Lisa le dijo todo, a pesar de que le pidió que no lo hiciera. Bueno, no la puede culpar, después de todo solo había sido por su bien. Toco lentamente su labio, aun hinchado. ¿Eso era estar bien?...

A la semana se sintió casi recuperada, así que se levantaba para no sentirse atada a la cama. ¿Quién habrá hecho todas sus labores? Se dejo caer sobre el piso, cerca de la puerta. Aun no tenía fuerza para caminar.

Fácil llevaba una hora tratando de recuperar energías, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era él.

- ¿Te lastimaste? – se lo pregunto con un interés, que por poco pensó que de verdad le importaba.

- No puedo caminar – contesto en voz baja – pero pronto podré levantarme.

- Te ayudaré… - por un momento pensó que su mirada reflejaba vergüenza. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible.

- No es necesario – no pudo evitar el tono de dolor que salió de sus labios.

Él se acerco y la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, acomodándola en la cama. Se veía arrepentido… ¿De verdad lo estaba?

Sin decir palabra, la dejo sola. ¿Estaba arrepentido de golpearla? ¿O solo fue una ilusión? Esa mirada la conocía muy bien. Sus ojos grises reflejaban tristeza, y sin decir palabra, sintió un "lo siento" en su corazón. ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Cuando se recuperó totalmente siguió todo con rutina. Pensó que quizás él ya no la tocaría de _esa_ forma, y le entristecía. Ya no podía vivir sin eso. Pero se equivoco. Y al tiempo volvió su buen humor, y hasta le concedió usar el jardín para poner nuevas plantas que le sirvieran. Quizás la culpa era demasiada, y por eso la dejaba cierta "libertad". No importaba. Ahora era mas pasadera su estancia en el lugar. Incluso llego a planear muy buenas estrategias, y eso era recompensado por él. Mas que una esclava, le estaba sirviendo de aliada. Claro que él nunca admitiría eso, pero la verdad Hermione se estaba volviendo alguien muy indispensable en ese lugar. Y para ella era gratificante saberlo. Saber que en un lugar si era _necesitada_.

Y también encontró la forma de decir las cosas sin que le soltara un bofetón. Al principio era común recibir al menos una cachetada por día. Ahora, desde la última golpiza, ya no se había repetido. No cabe duda que aprendes rápido lo que te conviene.

Estaba arreglando los maceteros de su jardín, cuando él la llamo.

- Hermione… - dijo suavemente.

Se quedo de piedra. NUNCA le había dicho Hermione. De hecho ni por su apellido. Simplemente se dirigía directamente con ella para no tener la necesidad de decir su nombre. El que la haya llamado de esa forma, solo podía indicar que algo muy malo pasaba.

¡Pero no había hecho nada mal! ¿De nuevo la golpearía? Se levantó, caminando a él con cierto temor.

Sin decir palabra, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta principal. El rubio se quedo de pie, y saco de su bolsillo una varita.

- Toma… - dijo secamente.

- ¡Mi varita! – se sorprende ella - ¿¿Pero por qué me la das?

- El año ha terminado – anunció con cierta seriedad – eres libre de irte…

Draco abrió la puerta, mostrándole el hermoso paisaje que le esperaba a la chica. ¡Si cumplió su palabra! ¡La dejaba ir! ¡Sin condiciones, sin pretextos! ¡Era libre!

- Cuando te marches cambiaremos nuestra ubicación, para que ni tu, ni tu amado Potter intenten localizarnos.

- Gracias… Draco… - no cabía de emoción.

- Vete ya – le ordenó – me haces perder el tiempo.

Hermione se dirigió al marco de la puerta, sintiendo los rayos del sol en su rostro con plenitud. De momento le molesto, pero poco a poco abrió los ojos, viendo todo el esplendor que le esperaba.

- Es… - la chica no tenía palabras.

- Adiós – Draco da media vuelta, dejándola ahí, con la puerta abierta.

La libertad… lo que soñó desde hacía un año. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, no le parecía tan tentadora. Dio un paso para tratar de salir, y el viento helado le llego de lleno. ¿Esa era una brisa suave que había sentido antes de su encierro? ¡Pero si le calaba hasta los huesos! Y de repente se vio de pie, ahí, sin saber que hacer. ¡Lo que jamás pensó que pasaría!

Cuando tienes a un pájaro en cautiverio, al principio le cuesta trabajo adaptarse. Y cuando lo dejas libre, una vez que ya se acostumbro a la Jaula, muere sin remedio.

_Todo por amor_… tenía razón ella. También esta condenada. Se había enamorado de quien de seguro la haría miserable por el resto de su vida, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Triste final para las que se enamoran de los Malfoy, al parecer. No le importaba todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, ni el futuro tan pobre y vacío que pueda llegar a tener… porque lo necesitaba a él mas que necesitaba el aire puro, o la felicidad. Lo necesitaba a _el_ por sobre todas las cosas.

Suspirando, cerro la puerta detrás de ella, viendo por última vez ese hermoso paisaje.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto el rubio extrañado.

- No quiero irme… quiero quedarme…

- Entonces sigue trabajando…

El chico desapareció escaleras arriba, al parecer sin mostrar una señal de alegría por la decisión de Hermione. Ella guardó la varita en su bolsillo, y se dispuso a preparar todo para esa tarde.

"El grande amor con el desdén se paga", había leído en una ocasión. Y que razón se encerraba en esas palabras. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, y él era indiferente a sus sentimientos. Pero eso no importaba. Ya no importaba nada… solo que estaría con él. Adiós Harry Potter. Adiós Hogwarts. Adiós familia. Su vida ya era completamente de Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Domingo, 15 de Agosto del 2004**

_"Cuando toque tus labios fue preciso_

_Soñar que aquel placer se hiciera eterno_

_Mujeres: Es el beso un paraíso_

_Por donde entramos muchas al infierno"_

_ - Juan de Dios Peza_


End file.
